


puppy love

by yodepalma



Series: promptio 2017 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodepalma/pseuds/yodepalma
Summary: Gladio hates being in the house without Prompto.Written for day 7 of Promptio week: first/free.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [there and back again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306526) by [greyskiesblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyskiesblack/pseuds/greyskiesblack). 



> i need to stop stalking greyskiesblack's comments so i'm not inspired by stupid things like her saying gladio is a big goofy puppy when he's in love :|
> 
> also this is BASICALLY meant to be in the same 'verse as greyskiesblack's "there and back again". this was _meant_ to be like the first time Prom goes to take pictures without Gladio tagging along but it's never mentioned in the narrative so whatever. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Gladio is happy for Prompto, he really is. It’s nice to see him getting paid to do the one thing he really enjoys doing, especially since he isn’t stuck taking pictures only of boring crap around Insomnia. It’s just hard to remember how good of a thing it is when he’s stuck at home _without him_.

Gladio shoves his face into Prompto’s pillow and _sighs_. The house is way too quiet when his boyfriend isn’t there. _Life_ is too quiet without him.

At least Prompto will be home in a couple days. The past three have lasted _forever_. And he’s pretty sure the guys in the Crownsguard will murder him for sulking soon. Well, they’ll try, anyway.

He rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. He wonders if Prompto’s sleeping better than he is. Probably not. He doesn’t do so well on the road, and if he has to stay in any _havens_ —

Gladio really wishes he could’ve gone with him this time. He knows Prompto’s fine—they’d just talked a few hours ago—but it’s not the same as being there with him to _make sure_. Which means he just spends half of every night worrying, his stupid brain coming up with a hundred different scenarios where Prompto is eaten by a daemon. Or a coeurl. Or a giant lobster.

His brain is an asshole. He just wants to _sleep_. He throws an arm over his eyes and waits for his thoughts to fade.

 

The first thing Gladio does when he wakes up is check his phone. There's no messages. Not that he really _expected_ there to be, or anything. Prompto doesn't wake up this early unless he has to.

Gladio still sends him a good morning text, just so he'll have something to smile about when he finally does get up. Then he rolls out of bed and heads straight for the kitchen. The coffee machine is waiting for him on the counter, still holding a whole cup of coffee. Because Prompto hadn't been there to finish off the pot. What a waste.

He briefly considers drinking what's in there instead of making an entirely new pot, but he's not sure he wants to find out what day-old coffee would taste like. Better just make more.

He _very carefully_ makes enough for just himself, and then continues with the rest of his morning on autopilot.

Prompto hasn't responded to his text by the time he makes it to the Citadel. Gladio scowls at his phone and trudges his way inside. If he spends too much time waiting he's going to be _late_.

"I should tell Prom to come home before you _explode_ ," Noct says when Gladio gets to the training room. "This is just getting sad.

Gladio doesn't say anything. Even _he's_ getting annoyed by his own moping.

Noct sighs. "Let's just get this over with. And try not to take it out on me this time? I still have a bruise on my _ass_."

"No promises." Gladio smirks.

He does try not to hurt Noct though, and focusing on the training at least keeps his mind off Prompto for a little while. But when he checks his phone afterwards there's _still_ no message from Prompto, and he starts worrying all over again. What if he got eaten by a _giant snake_? Or trampled by a garula? Would Gladio ever know?

Noct comes over and punches his arm. "Relax. He's fine. Bet he's not even awake yet."

Gladio rubs his face. "Yeah, I know."

But Prompto still hasn't contacted him by lunch. Gladio scowls at his phone and resists the urge to call him—he doesn't want Prompto to think that Gladio thinks he's _incapable—_ but he does send Prompto another text. Just to see if he's awake. Because there's nothing to worry about.

Pity he sucks at lying to himself.

The lack of a response distracts him for the rest of the day. He checks his phone every time he gets a break, even though it never makes any noise. And Noct isn't the only one who notices how out of sorts he is.

"Why don't you just go home?" his dad says when he runs into Gladio checking his phone in an alcove for the third time.

Gladio slouches against the wall and frowns. "Worrying at home isn't any better than worrying here."

His dad sighs. "Let me rephrase that. Go home, Gladio. You're not getting anything done anyway. I'll tell Cor you're busy."

Gladio glares at him suspiciously, but he _seems_ sincere. Doesn't mean he won't get shit from Cor about it next time they spar, but at least he doesn't have to worry about it _now_.

The subway ride home is long and surprisingly quiet. Gladio's mind runs around in circles, giving him a thousand more unlikely ways Prompto could have died today. He wishes he had something to distract him, but when he turns on his phone all he does is stare at his messages.

He's relieved to finally get home, even if the house feels empty. Maybe they should get a dog or something. Even a _fish_ would be better than coming home to nothing.

He lays down on the couch and imagines Prompto's reaction if he came back to find a puppy running around the place. He _should_ be making himself dinner or something, but thinking about Prompto's excitement is way more interesting. He'll just stay here and daydream for a few minutes. Then he'll get something done.

 

He wakes up to the sound of the door opening, and for a second he's worried that he forgot to lock it and someone is breaking in. Then he recognizes the sound of Prompto tripping over the door frame, and he's jumping over the back of the couch before he really realizes that Prompto's home.

Prompto's still standing in the open door, fighting against the straps wrapped around his chest. He doesn't look like he's been hurt or anything. Gladio isn't sure whether he's relieved or annoyed that he worried all day for no reason, but either way his reaction is the same.

"Oh, you're home early!" Prompto says as he finally manages to get one bag loose. "You're not sick, are you?"

"I'm fine," Gladio says. He lets Prompto put his bags on the floor, and then he wraps both arms around Prompto and tugs him close. "Kinda worried when you didn't reply to either of my texts, though."

"Sorry, I wanted to get home so I was driving _all day_ —"

"Uh huh." Gladio leans down and kisses Prompto so he won't ramble. "Just glad you weren't kidnapped by a griffin or something."

"I've never even _seen_ a griffin, Gladio." Prompto laughs and leans up for another kiss. "Though I bet I could get a _great_ picture of one. Maybe I should--"

"No." Gladio pulls Prompto closer and buries his face in his hair. "You should stay home for at least a month. Maybe a year."

He can _feel_ Prompto's eye-roll. "If you don't let me unpack I'd might as well go out again."

Gladio huffs and reluctantly lets go of Prompto. "Let me help you." He picks up all of Prompto’s bags and heads for the bedroom.

"Gladio, _please_." Prompto sighs and follows him. "They're not _that_ heavy. I can carry them myself. And I don't need help."

Gladiolus puts the bags on the bed, making sure to be extra gentle with the camera. "Didn't say you need it," he mutters, fiddling with a zipper. "I just…"

"I missed you too, big guy." Prompto wraps his arms around Gladio's stomach and leans against his back. "If I hadn't been ignoring my phone I wouldn't be back until _tomorrow_. Which would've _totally sucked_."

"Yeah, it would've." Gladio turns around so he can cup Prompto's face in both hands and lean in for another kiss. Prompto meets him halfway, sliding his hands up Gladio's back to wrap his arms around his neck. They spend a long minute just kissing slowly, and Gladio can _feel_ himself relaxing. There's nothing quite like kissing Prompto to make all of his stress disappear.

Prompto pulls away, patting Gladio on the chest. "C'mon, let's get this stuff away so I can take a shower. I'm all gross from driving."

Gladio sighs and kisses Prompto on the forehead. "All right," he says. "But only if I get to join you."

Prompto _blushes_. Like he wasn't thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> ftr this is what happens when i insomnia write:  
>  _"Uh huh." Gladio leans down and kisses Prompto so he won't ramble. "Just glad you weren't kidnapped by a chiiiiifuck. the flying birs thing GRIFFON or something."_


End file.
